The Desecration of Erebor
by Anath Tsurugi
Summary: All the elvin king wants from Kili is a kiss...just one kiss. (Thranduil/Kili, implied Fili/Kili)


(A/N) Yay, prompts! So yes, just a request for some nonconsensual kissing between Kili and Thranduil.

**The Desecration of Erebor**

When Kili was led in for interrogation, it was with a look of determined defiance on his face. He would admit he hadn't been expecting to be interrogated by Thranduil himself, but if that was the way it was going to be, he would just have to take it in stride.

The elf king was seated on a black high-backed chair, eyeing the dwarven prince with pointed interest. For a moment, Kili felt acutely uncomfortable beneath that gaze, but he managed to shake it off, glaring at the king as the two guards pushed him forward. Kili offered the elf a mock bow.

"I suppose I should be honored that you _grace me with your presence,_ elf king. Have you personally interrogated all of my companions?"

"No," the king began, tapping his fingers as he continued to watch his prisoner in interest…almost like he would eye a piece of fruit he was about to bite into. Again, Kili felt the subtle hint of fear creeping up. "You _should_ feel honored, princeling of the house of Durin, that I grace you with my _interest_," he said, tongue flicking out briefly to lick his lips. For a moment, Kili was reminded of a snake.

"What do you want with me?" Kili asked, returning the king's gaze with a front of defiance he was barely managing to maintain.

"I could put on some guise…say I brought you here for information…to make some sort of deal, perhaps…but I will make no secret of the fact that I desire your body, young Durin. I have seen many of your line come and go in my time, but none of them have been as lovely as you, Kili…prince of the dark hair and the burning eyes."

Kili felt anger at all the implications of the king's words, but mostly his anger came from the tiny spark of vanity and confusion those words also inspired…at being called lovelier than all the line of Durin. Ultimately, though, he managed to shake his head, spitting at the king's feet.

"You mistake me for a maid, Thranduil. I am not some pretty little thing to be petted and praised. I am a warrior," he snarled, trying to quash down just how uncomfortable he was feeling.

"No doubt of that, little one…not with all those muscles rippling underneath that dirty blue tunic," Thranduil said, continuing to eye him up and down, not really looking at him as an individual…but as an object…a piece of property he owned. "I would ask you for the use of your body…but I can see just by the look of you that no one else has ever known you. I would ask and you would refuse me…and be right to do so, I imagine."

"That is so," Kili said, standing as tall before the elf king as he could manage. His body…his virginity…that was a gift for another…just one other…one _precious_ other.

"Therefore I will ask only one thing of you, Pretty Kili."

"And what would that be?"

"A kiss…just one kiss…a kiss to slake my lust for your fair flesh. Then I will allow you to return to your cell."

"Just…one kiss?" Kili asked, feeling his hands begin to shake behind his back.

"Just one…unless you ask me for another, of course," Thranduil said with a smirk.

It should have been nothing…such a little thing…nothing in comparison with what the king _could_ have asked for…but to Kili, it was everything. He had never kissed anyone before. Many had tried, but none had ever succeeded in claiming his lips. He had known who his One was from a very young age. Whether or not that love was returned, there was only one dwarf he would ever love…one pair of lips he dreamt about when he lay down to sleep at night. This should have been nothing…and yet it was everything…and Kili _knew_ Thranduil could see that in his eyes as he leaned forward in his chair.

Kili whimpered in protest when Thranduil claimed his lips with his own, but he didn't back away. He just stood there, frozen, while the elf king's lips moved against his. Briefly, the elf's fingers moved in to stroke his hair and Kili could feel his desire through every single point of contact. Almost as if Thranduil could project into his mind, Kili could see the king pushing him down on a large bed…forcing a knee between his legs…pinning his arms over his head…helpless as he assaulted him…and all the while, they _kissed._

Kili could feel all of these terrible things and more just through the press of Thranduil's lips against his. As the king slipped his tongue inside his mouth, Kili could feel how he would thrust inside him…violate the sacred territory of his body and take the only thing that was truly his to give. Finally, when Kili could bear the feel of Thranduil's thick, moist tongue inside of him no longer, he tore away with a scream.

"_NO!_" he shouted, body trembling as he collapsed to his knees, feeling a scandalous trail of the elf's saliva clinging to his chin. "No more…no more…" he begged pathetically, feeling himself on the very edge of his control.

"Very well. Take him away," he ordered his guards, and as the pair escorted him from the chamber, Kili heard Thranduil say, "Thank you, Kili…for allowing me to be the first to drink of your lips. I hope we might talk _more_ in the future. I would drink of you in other ways before you leave my kingdom. I would taste your _sweetness._"

The walk to his cell felt so much longer than before, and as he walked, Kili felt shame descend upon him like a heavy, strangling hand…cutting off his air. Part of him almost thought he would feel better if Thranduil had outright raped him. He would know how to feel about that. He would have fought such a thing happening to him. But this…in so many ways, this kiss was worse. He hadn't been forced into it…had he? He didn't know anymore. He just felt like such a little whore for even allowing it…for allowing Thranduil to confuse and manipulate him like that. All the way back to his cell, the last son of Durin wept silently.

Would he ever be able to look into the eyes of the one he loved again? Would he ever be able to kiss him…without remembering what he and Thranduil had done?

XxX


End file.
